1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet bowl flushing water tank device which can largely operate a discharge valve element with an operation of a push bottom for discharging water by way of a leverage device.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, as a toilet bowl flushing water tank device, as described in patent document 1 (JP-UM-A-52(1977) 69841), there has been known a toilet bowl flushing water tank device which houses, in a flushing water tank, a discharge valve device capable of performing a valve opening/closing operation by moving a discharge valve element in the vertical direction relative to a discharge opening, and a leverage device interposed between the discharge valve device and a discharge push button formed on a tank lid body.
The leverage device mounted on the conventional toilet bowl flushing water tank device is constituted of a pedestal arranged between a discharge valve element device and a push button, and a lever which is pivotally supported on an upper end of the pedestal and has one end thereof interlockingly connected to the push button and the other end thereof interlockingly connected to a discharge valve element. When the push button is pushed, the lever is rotated about a pivotally supporting point at which the lever and the pedestal are connected with each other. As a result, one end of the lever on a push-button side which constitutes a power point is pushed and rotated downwardly, while the other end of the lever on a side of the discharge valve element side which constitutes a point of action is rotated upwardly. Accordingly, the discharge valve element is pulled up to open a discharge opening thus enabling discharging of flushing water.